


I can't be bought.

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, but it's not really goodbye, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: “You were so hot earlier,” Seth mumbled.The show was over, and they were cooped up now at Seth’s house in Davenport. Seth and Dean both laying on his large sofa.“How much earlier?” Dean said with a chuckle, his low, gravely voice sending a shiver through Seth.





	I can't be bought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically set right after the Shield's last match from yesterday. Seth and Dean cuddling and talk about what's next.
> 
> The interview in question is from [here.](https://www.wwe.com/videos/the-shield-sits-down-with-michael-cole) Dean gets real at the end but watch the whole thing, it's pretty good.

“You were so hot earlier,” Seth mumbled. 

The show was over, and they were cooped up now at Seth’s house in Davenport. Seth and Dean both laying on his large sofa. 

“How much earlier?” Dean said with a chuckle, his low, gravely voice sending a shiver through Seth. 

“When you were low key shooting on Vince,” Seth responded. Dean grunted. 

“Yeah well, motherfucker deserves it.” He replied tersely. Seth sat up, looking over at Dean. He sighed lightly, and then shot Dean a huge grin. 

“I love you, man,” Seth said simply. “Can I?” Seth trailed off, glancing between Dean’s chest where his arms were crossed, and his face. Dean hummed and shifted, unfolding his arms and shifting his body so Seth could spoon up against him. Dean lay a hand over Seth’s stomach, curling his fingers into him gently, his fingertips leaving dull marks on Seth’s body. Seth hummed in contentment. 

“I’m gonna miss you so fucking much, man.” Seth sighed, relaxing into Dean’s body and touch. A soft hum fell into Seth’s ear, and then Dean lay a sweet kiss right behind it. 

“You keep saying that like I’m friggin dying or some shit,” Dean said with a laugh. “You know where I stay.” 

“You know what I mean, you jerk.” Dean hummed. He kissed behind Seth’s ear again. 

“That tickles,” Seth complained. He could almost hear Dean rolling his eyes. 

“Here, move for a sec,” Dean turned to lay on his side, and Seth scrambled for a second, nearly falling onto the floor at Dean’s sudden shift, but soon found himself being pulled to lay on top of Dean, his head on his chest and Dean’s arm slung low on his hips. 

“Less ticklish?” Dean teased, and kissed Seth on the head this time. 

“Much, thank you,” Seth responded, patting Dean on the chest and snuggling in close to him. 

“What’s number one on your to do list now that you’re no longer a WWE Superstar?” Seth said, pulling out his best interviewer voice. Dean shifted on his back, settling and moving Seth around while he got comfy. 

“I’m gonna climb a mountain, that’s number one,” said Dean, stroking Seth’s lower back and pushing his shirt up. 

“Very last paycheck comes on the first, maybe I’ll buy some rock climbing gear and go climb in yosemite or yellowstone,” Dean trailed off, lost in thought.

“That sounds fun,” Seth said. Dean’s hand was distracting him, and he was already feeling warm remembering Dean from earlier, how strong he was, how Seth would follow him after Dean just nodded his head. It was so damn sexy Seth had to stop from touching himself, thanking the universe he was wearing a fanny pack so he could just adjust that. 

“Thinking about going back to czw. Tournament of Death is in June and maybe I’ll make an appearance.” Seth glanced up at him, questioning. 

“You wanna do it again?” He asked, almost nervous. Sure combat zone had gotten a bit less violent over the years, but Dean had been at the one where someone really actually died, so Seth was always more wary than open about it. Dean just shrugged. 

“I don’t think so. But I’d be happy to show up and maybe piledrive someone through some light tubes.” Dean said all these words far too plainly and casually for Seth’s taste. 

“I can’t believe how flippant you are about that stuff,” Seth chuckled. 

“You get used to it more than anything,” Dean replied. His roaming hand had finally settled on Seth’s ass, gripping him and pulling him closer into Dean’s touch. Seth groaned, and pressed his hips forward, pressing his obvious bulge against Dean’s leg now. 

“You’re so predictable,” Dean laughed, much to Seth’s annoyance. He spluttered, and Dean just laughed harder. 

“It’s not a bad thing, babe, don’t worry,” Dean reassured. His other hand moved up to also cup Seth’s ass, giving him a light smack, which made Seth squirm in Dean’s lap. 

“Quit teasin’,” Seth whined, Dean paid him no attention, and kept squeezing Seth and hitting him lightly. 

“You’re so cute though, all squirmy,” Dean cooed. Seth groaned and sat up, forcing Dean’s hands to change position. Dean tutted. 

“It’s my last night, can’t I grope ya without any questions?” Dean complained, although there was no real heat in his tone. 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed?” Seth suggested, climbing off of Dean and extending a hand to him. Dean took it gladly and allowed himself to be pulled off the couch. Seth smiled, and led Dean through the house to his room. 

“You said I was so hot earlier, yeah?” Dean asked once him and Seth relocated, Seth shutting the door behind him. 

“You’re hot all the time,” Seth corrected. “But yes. You gave one move of your head and both Ro and I were like, ‘yep, it’s time to go.’ I know we said we were all leaders of the shield, but man, no. It was you.” 

Dean hummed, smiling. He stalked towards Seth, backing the other man up to the edge of the bed until Seth fell backwards. 

“I know my boys can follow my rules,” said Dean. “You especially.” Seth blushed, balancing up on his elbows on the bed. Dean still stood tall above him, and he reached down to tug off his own shirt, and pointed at Seth’s motioning for him to take it off as well. Seth scrambled to remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere in his room. He found himself shucking off his pants as well, as Dean had trailed his eyes down, and looked up at Seth expectantly. 

“Get up against the headboard,” Dean said, and Seth was quick to follow that instruction as well, sitting up against a pillow and watching as Dean slowly removed his jeans, and climbed up on the bed as well. He stood on his knees, standing taller than Seth, and moved to cage him in against the headboard. He fell down to sit on Seth’s lap, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Seth moaned into Dean’s mouth, as Dean sloppily licked at him. Dean’s kisses we’re always frantic, hectic. This one felt amplified. Dean wasn’t letting up, attacking Seth’s mouth at every possible angle. Spit was caught in both their beards, and Dean caught Seth’s lips with his teeth multiple times, making Seth groan. Seth trailed his hands all along Dean’s back, and Dean did the same, lightly dancing his fingers down Seth’s sides to finally rest on his hips. 

“Yeah, baby, gonna get you all wet tonight. One last hurrah, right? The final chapter?” Dean chuckled. Seth groaned, and tilted his head up, trying to follow Dean’s lips. Dean tutted, and got up to his feet, balancing carefully and holding the wall with one hand. 

Dean used his free hand to grab at the outline of his dick. Seth’s mouth watered, and he licked his lips, opening his mouth and looking up at Dean. Dean swore under his breath, and pulled his cock out. Seth was on him almost immediately, pulling the head into his mouth. Dean groaned. 

“Perfect, baby, that’s it,” Dean said, breathless. He brought a hand to fist through Seth’s hair. “Have I told you how much I love your hair?” Dean asked, and Seth pulled off of Dean to shake his head, before diving right back down. 

“Fuck, it’s the perfect length. It’s so long and fluffy, perfect for me to get my hands in and yank,” Seth saw it coming, and braced himself for when Dean tugged at his hair on the word ‘yank’. He moaned around Dean’s dick, but kept sucking, pulling Dean more into his mouth on every down stroke. 

Seth hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed Dean down happily, trying his damndest to get all of Dean to fit in his mouth. He could deepthroat sometimes, but he wasn’t sure if tonight was gonna be one of those nights. 

“Fuck, I gotta fuck you soon,” Dean said, suddenly pulling out of Seth’s mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connect the head of his dick to Seth’s lower lip. Seth chased after Dean’s cock again, eager to get back to work, but Dean tugged his hair and kept him away. 

“C’mon, be patient. Wanna get fucked dontcha?” Dean asked, and Seth nodded dumbly. It almost felt fake with Dean’s hand in his hair, pulling him up and down like a marionette. 

“Flip over,” Dean said, dropping Seth’s hair and stepping backwards, settling down on his knees and watching as Seth scrambled to follow Dean’s simple instruction. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Dean cooed, reaching up to get under the band of Seth’s underwear, pulling them down over the curve of his ass and down Seth’s legs. Seth helped to kick them off, and then arched his back, shoving his ass up and almost off the bed. 

Dean chuckled. He grabbed Seth’s knees and pulled his legs apart to settle in between them. Dean grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Seth’s hips, getting him propped up. 

Dean grabbed Seth’s ass in one hand, and brought his face down to lick against Seth’s hole. Seth whined and arched his back, pressing against Dean’s tongue as he licked sloppily into him. 

Dean let out some sort of growl, and dove in head first, licking into Seth, who just keened and whined underneath his touch, letting out soft sounds as Dean got him messy and ready for him. 

Seth was positive he’d be feeling some beard burn on his ass for a couple days, he could still feel the tingle on his skin after Dean had pulled away. 

“Lube still in the same place? Been ages since we’ve fucked here,” Dean said, and suddenly they were both remembering back to the time in question. 

“Yeah,” Seth confirmed. “Two years ago right? Has it really been that long?” Seth said with a chuckle. Dean shrugged, reaching over to Seth’s bedside table, and pulling lube out from the bottom drawer. He brought out a condom, and flashed it at Seth. 

“We need this?” Dean asked. Seth shook his head. “No, want you bare. Final chapter and all,” Seth tried to joke, but it ended up sounding a little high pitched and desperate. 

“Turn onto your back,” Dean said, and Seth complied, removing the pillow from underneath his hips and getting comfy on his bed. 

“I thought you were fuckin’ someone?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. 

“It’s still pretty casual,” Seth said softly. “I talked to her, don’t worry. I’m assuming Renee’s good?” Dean nodded. 

“She’s more than good. Thought she was gonna ask to watch,” Dean chuckled. Seth grinned. “But I think she knows why I wanted this, tonight.” 

Dean squeezed some lube out onto his fingers, warming it up. He grabbed Seth’s leg and pushed it up against his chest before lowering his hand to Seth’s hole and sticking him a finger. Seth moaned as Dean worked inside of him, adding a second and pumping them in unison, watching Seth’s face happily fall back, arching his body and opening his mouth as Dean curled his fingers, searching for that one spot that would make Seth yell. 

“DEAN!” Seth cried out, as Dean had moved his finger just right. Seth rushed to stroke his dick, desperate for some kind of stimulation there, but Dean batted his hands away. 

“Don’t come yet, be patient,” he muttered, Seth nodded, and Dean pulled his fingers out of Seth’s ass. He grabbed the lube again and practically dumped it on his cock, stroking himself a couple times before holding himself firmly at the base, and guiding his dick to Seth’s entrance. 

Seth shuddered as Dean entered him. He relaxed happily into the mattress, and opened himself up for Dean, fanning his hips out and lifting his legs as high as they could go so Dean could get the best angle. 

“That’s right baby, yeah,” Dean said, sinking inside of Seth. He gripped Seth’s hips and pulled back, before slamming back inside and setting an almost brutal pace. Dean loved fucking hard and fast, barely giving Seth any time to breath or think. It had always been like this, for as long as Seth could remember. Since FCW days, when they were first vaguely flirting with each other, Dean would always find the most inopportune times to fuck. There was always a risk, a chance of getting caught, or being late, or some other factor would come into play, so Dean would go hard and fast. Seth always felt worn out after those first few times. 

Dean rolled his hips into Seth, punctuating his thrusts with a swivel and watching Seth squirm. 

“Dean, holy shit,” Seth whined, clenching tight around Dean’s length, and the other man growled. Somewhat surprisingly, Dean slowed down his strokes, crashing into Seth slower than ever before, getting the angle perfect so his cock brushed up against Seth’s prostate gently with every stroke. Seth keened, and Dean shushed him, falling on top of him to capture his mouth again, tugging on Seth’s lip with his teeth and pulling him into another demanding kiss. 

Dean’s strokes worked up gradually in pace again, and soon enough Seth was panting. He was being jostled around on the bed, one of Dean’s hands at his hip holding him in place and the other on his chest, lightly tugging at a nipple, teasing. 

“Dean,” Seth whined, arching his back as Dean hit that sensitive spot inside of him, and tugged at his chest simultaneously. 

“You gonna come?” Dean asked, and Seth nodded. Dean suddenly grabbed Seth’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“I’ll meet you there, okay?” He asked softly. Seth nodded, panting in time with Dean’s thrusts. He clenched down on Dean’s cock as he felt himself rearing to shoot. He closed his eyes and arched his back, come spilling over Dean’s hand. Dean was quick to follow, and Seth felt that familiar sensation of come spilling into his ass. 

He groaned as Dean pulled away, looking for a place to wipe his dick on, but not wanting to ruin Seth’s sheets, he settled for wiping it on Seth’s thigh instead. 

“Hey,” Seth complained. Dean just chuckled. “We can shower later,” He reasoned. Dean fell back down onto the bed, lying next to Seth. 

“It’s really not the final chapter, you know that. Our story is never finished, it’s never over,” Dean said. “It’s never gonna be over. I could stay in that ring and tell our story forever. We’re soulmates, like you always say,” He continued. Seth gazed at him, fondly, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

“I know.” Seth smiled. “You gotta do you. I respect you so much for what you’re doing, man. Even if I don’t get to see you as often as I would, I know you’re doing what makes you happy.” Seth said, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

“You’re an inspiration. You made yourself, you did all the work and you came out on top. Now you’re leaving on your terms, turning down contract after contract, raise after raise. You’re the realest dude I’ve ever met. I love you, brother, and I’ll always love you.” 

Dean turned to face Seth, and he was smiling. A real genuine honest smile, and it warmed Seth’s heart seeing his best friend this happy. 

“I love you too, brother. Our story’s not over. It’s on hiatus. We’ll be able to finish what we started, on our own damn terms.” Dean said firmly, and Seth nodded, grinning stupidly at Dean. A natural silence fell across them both. They lay next to each other, holding hands and coming down together. 

Eventually they both piled into the shower, kissing and petting each other under the water, never   
going too far though. They’d fall naked into Seth’s bed, and fall asleep. Wrapped around each other, snoring happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to always wonder how people could write something so fast and have it up the day after a big thing happens. Now I understand. 
> 
> You can follow me [on tumblr](http://www.wrestlingsucks.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
